Red Cross
by Nndom
Summary: Kisah Yukiko menjadi Palang Merah Remaja disekolahnya-tidak menggunakan eyd yang disempurnakan.RnR?BadSummary


Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang sekolah. Menggunakan kacamata tebalku, para petugas upacara sedang melakukan gladiresik. Ya,hari ini hari Senin. Kuseret kakiku menyalimi para guru dengan tatapan sok manis nya. Melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh, diriku menaiki tangga menuju kelas ku, VIII-B. Yang kata orang kelas unggulan. Wow,aku beruntung. Memasuki kelas, aku melirik bangku-ku. Temanku sudah datang rupanya. Namanya Kayano

"Ugh,Kayano. Tumben kau sudah datang . Biasanya kau kan telat."Sindirku.

"Mungkin karena semalam mati lampu dan listrik. Aku terbangun sejak jam tiga ."Balasnya.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah Matematika-mu?"

"Hah?Yang mana? This is sparta."

"Ckckck.. Yang latihan 14 no 1-8."

"Wuanjirrr..aku belum. Boleh kulihat dan kuconteki Pekerjaan Rumah-mu?"

"Tentunya boleh,hehe. Aku kan baik samamu."Kurogoh tas-ku dan kuserahkan Pekerjaan rumah matematika-ku padanya.

" ."

" ."

"Jangan lupa untuk berjaga nanti." Aku meninggalkan nya menuju Unit Kesehatan Sekolah.

Sayup-sayup kudengar teriakan ya dari jauh.

 **Sudut pandang ketiga.**

Namanya Yukiko. Yukiko Kanzaki. Umurnya?hmm...empat belas tahun. Yukiko sudah kelas delapan,delapan-B tepatnya. Delapan-B memiliki wali kelas yang mengenakkan dan cara mengajarnya tidak membosankan, menurutnya. Koro-Sensei namanya. Mukanya tidak tampan,sayangnya. Lucu malah.

Ada tiga guru yang Yukiko sayangi. Pertama Wali kelasnya, Koro-sensei, Karasuma Tadaomi-sensei, Irina atau yang dikenal sebagai Bitch-sensei di kelasnya.

Yukiko melangkahkan kaki nya menuju Unit Kesehatan Sekolah. Dia berjalan dengan pelan. Lemot.

Memasuki Unit Kesehatan Sekolah, Yukiko berjalan mendekati lemari putih bagian atas yang berisikan peralatan Palang Merah Remaja. Yukiko mengambil salah satu slayer yang berwarna biru langit. Dipakainya dengan rapi seperti memakai dasi.

Secara tiba-tiba, temannya, Manami Okuda, menyampirinya. Manami Okuda adalah siswi kelas delapan-A yang memang juga kelas unggulan

"Yukiko-san, tolong. Apakah kau sudah memakai slayer mu? Bisakah kau memakaikan slayer ku? Aku agak-agak lupa caranya memakai slayer." Ujarnya.

"Ah, Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati kulakukan,sayang." Jawab Yukiko bercanda

"Ahahah."

Yukiko merapikan slayernya,lalu beranjak menunju Manami. Yukiko membuat segitiga,lalu memasukkan sisanya kedalam bulatam kecil. _Ssssttt..sttt..._ Selesai.

"Arigatou,Yukiko-san. Kau memang baik." Ucap Manami.

"Ah..bukan masalah besar. Doumo." Jawab Yukiko. "Sepertinya sedikit lagi bel akan berbunyi." Lanjutnya. Dan benar saja, bel masuk sekolah berbunyi dengan keras memekakkan telinga seakan akan membuat telinga akan pecah. Bel masuk seiringan dengan Kayano memasuki Unit Kesehatan Sekolah.

"Uwaaaa...hampir aku telat.."Ucap nya cukup keras.

"Hei,Kayano. Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

"Sudah."Jawabnya

"Kayano,hei. Kau sudah memasukkan buku-ku kedalam tas?"Tanya Yukiko kembali.

"Huumm...setauku..ah ya,sudah."Jawab si Kayano sambil memakai slayer biru langitnya.

"O-ke."

"Hei-hei. Baris cepat." Teriak ketua Palang Merah Remaja di sekolah Yukiko. Semua manusia di Unit Kesehatan Sekolah segera berbaris mematuhi perintah. Memulai dengan berdoa, lalu satu persatu keluar berbaris memasuki lapangan upacara.

Yukiko,Kayano dan Manami berjalan beriringan. Yukiko di paling depan, Kayano di tengah dan Manami di belakang. Saat mereka memasuki lapangan, upacara nyaris dimulai. Mereka-para remaja di Palang Merah Remaja-memasuki bagian belakang barisan. Kemungkinan memang, orang-orang sakit atau yang merasa kurang sehat bisa langsung kebelakang dibandingkan ke depan karena itu mungkin bisa merusak jalur upacara.

Upacara berlangsung selama 45menit-atau satu jam pelajaran- . Selama upacara, Yukiko merasa bosan,atau mungkin tidak berguna. Pasalnya, dia tidak mendapat pasien . Mungkin Yukiko merasa ingin debut sebagai Palang Merah Remaja. Selesai upacara, semua Palang Merah Remaja kembali ke Unit Kesehatan Sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah , Yukiko, Kayano dan Manami beranjak keluar gerbang sambil membawa bidai dan tas PP milik Minami. Sampai di atas -sekolah Yukiko memang dibawah tanjakan- , Mereka menemui kecelakaan beruntun. Tapi setelah dilihat, hanya satu orang yang terluka.

"Ayuk,kita tolong"

"Baik!"  
"Baik."

"Minami, kau jadi penolong satu, aku penolong dua dan Yukiko penolong tiga."

"Baik."

"Laksanakan."

"Hai-hai."

Minami segera melakukan tugas nya sebagai penolong satu. "Perkenalkan,kami dari Palang Merah Remaja SMP Negeri 81 Tokyo. Apakah kami diizinkan untuk menolong korban?" sayup sayup terdengar suara histeris dari keluarga korban "Ya."

"Kami akan memakai APD. Bagaimana mekanisme kejadian?" Keluarga korban berkata dengan takut "Kecelakaan." ". Apakah sebelumnya ada sanksi?" Lanjut Minami. "Saya sendiri."Keluarga korban mengendalikan emosi-nya. "Ya saya temukan korban berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan berumur sekitar duapuluh tiga tahun sampai duapuluh lima tahun dengan kesan umum trauma. Penolong dua lakukan HTCL dan penolong tiga hubungi bantuan."Simpul Minami.

Mendengar perintah itu , Yukiko mengambil handphone nya -dalam hati dia berharap semoga ada pulsanya- ,memencet nomor 118 . Menunggu sambungan. _" Tuhan."_ ucap Yukiko dalam hati. "Halo 118 harap kirimkan ambulan ke Tanjakan Batako SMPN 81 karena kami akan melakukan pertolongan." sayup-sayup terdengar, " _ya,Ambulan akan segera datang._ "

Kayano lalu melakukan tugas nya sebagai penolong 2. Mengecek leher, _tidak ada cidera di sini._ Lalu ia melakukan HTCL (Membuka napas korban dengan menjepit dagu kebawah lalu mendongakkan dahi keatas supaya mulut terbuka.) .

Si Yukiko lalu mengambil gunting ekspos, mengekpos pakaian dan aksesoris korban lalu mengambil bidainya. _Sepertinya disebelah tungkai bawah kanan terdapat patah ,memar dan bentuknya sepertinya berubah,_ pikir Yukiko. Ia mengambil bidai kembar dan mengukur di kaki kiri. Selesai, dia menjauhkan kaki kirinya dari kaki kanan. Mengambil mitela dari tas pp sejumlah 6 mitela, satu di taruh di tutup tas pp lalu melakukan tugas penolong tiga nya.

Pertolongan yang mereka lakukan berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit. Setelah tiga puluh menit, ambulan pun datang. Mereka menggotong korban ke atas ambulan,dan mengantarnya. _"Ternyata Palang Merah Remaja tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Berjasa. Dan sepertinya hari ini akan panjang."_ Yukiko dalam hati.

_END

*APD : alat perlindungan diri macam Sarung tangan lateks dan masker

*Tas PP : Tas yang biasanya berisi alat alat untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama

*Slayer : seperti dasi untuk Palang Merah Remaja


End file.
